


LionTrust Angst

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: (mentioned but not in the fic itself), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon character deaths, Drunkenness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Sad Khadgar, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches from the shadows as Khadgar refills his glass, downing the drink in almost one gulp. The young mage glares at the now empty bottle, stalking over to the empty bar and reaches for two more bottles of wine. He watches Khadgar as the young mage pours himself yet another drink, the haunted look on the young man’s face never leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Angst

He watches from the shadows as Khadgar refills his glass, downing the drink in almost one gulp. The young mage glares at the now empty bottle, stalking over to the empty bar and reaches for two more bottles of wine. He watches Khadgar as the young mage pours himself yet another drink, the haunted look on the young man’s face never leaving.  
Silently he steps out of the darkness, sitting down across from Khadgar, taking the mage’s hand in his own as once more Khadgar reaches for the bottle of wine to refill his glass. “I think you’ve had enough.”  
Khadgar pulls his hand away from the stranger who dared try and stop him, anger on his face. “You know nothing.”  
He shakes his head sadly, “I know more than you’d believe, Khadgar.”  
Khadgar glares at the intruder, at the old looking man with very familiar eyes. He lets out a bitter laugh, grabbing the bottle of wine, this time drinking directly from it. “Oh really? Tell me oh wise one why I’m upset.”  
“You just had to kill your master.”  
Khadgar laughs, his voice venomous, “My what? I have no master. I have had no master since I left the Kirin Tor.”  
“So in this reality you were not Medivh’s apprentice like I was in mine?” the older man asks.  
Those words seem to drain whatever anger Khadgar felt. This man, this old man with familiar eyes was him, or another reality’s version of himself. Khadgar shook his head, setting the bottle back down on the table. “You were his apprentice?”  
The older man, another version of himself, nodded sadly, “Many years ago. I paid the price for that,” he says motioning to his body, “aged by a spell he threw at me.”  
Khadgar sighs, slumping backwards in his seat, running a hand over his face, “I didn’t know him that well. I’d only met him through,” Khadgar can’t speak the name without a pang of sorrow ripping through him, the whole reason he’d been drinking in the first place.  
Where Lothar had drank ale to deal with his grief, Khadgar took solace in wine. Even the briefest thought of the man sent a pang of sadness through Khadgar. He took another drink, running a hand over his face, grimacing at the days of stubble growth he felt. How long had it been? How long had he been holed up in this bar, chasing out everyone else, sealing himself in these walls to drink himself into a stupor and pass out only to repeat the process again.  
The other Khadgar watched him, confusion on his face. He said nothing, waiting for Khadgar to start talking again.  
“After Callan’s death… after Medivh’s death… after the King’s death… he cut things off with me. Told me that he couldn’t bare to lose me and it would be better to not have me in his life than… to have to live with my death,” Khadgar spit the words out, angry, hurt, feeling betrayed by the one person he had thought would never hurt him. “He acts as if what we had, what we shared meant nothing. He acts as if our relationship never existed. He acts as if we didn’t share a bed, night after night.”  
The older Khadgar is confused at those words, having no idea who the younger man is speaking of, “Who?”  
“Lord Regent Anduin Lothar,” Khadgar spits the name out, grabs one of the empty wine bottles off his table and hurls it at the wall, watching it shatter as his own heart has been shattered. “I take it you and your Lothar never were involved like that.”  
The older Khadgar shakes his head, closing his eyes. Thinking about his dear friend still hurts, even after all these years since he was killed. “No,” he says softly, “no we were never involved like that. We were close, he was a dear friend, and I still mourn him.”  
There was a look of almost pity in Khadgar’s eyes as he watched his older counterpart speak. Finally he spoke once more, “So your Lothar is dead?”  
The older Khadgar nodded, “Many years ago. Decades actually.”  
Khadgar is about to speak, to say something, anything, when he hears the sound of wood shattering. Sunlight floods into the bar from where the door used to be, and Khadgar blinks, shielding his eyes from the brightness. He turns his head to look at the other Khadgar, but the man is gone, vanished, as if he was nothing but an alcohol induced vision. There’s someone in the doorway, but Khadgar can’t make out their features, his eyes still adjusting to the influx of light.  
He isn’t even aware that the figure has moved until he feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him out of his seat, and is wrapped in strong, oh so familiar arms. He stiffens in the embrace, trying to pull away but Lothar holds him even tighter to his chest, and Khadgar can dimly hear his voice muttering a litany of words that Khadgar’s alcohol dulled mind can’t make out. He closes his eyes, and blackness rushes in.  
Khadgar wakes in a bed, feeling almost human once more. He tries to sit up, but strong arms hold him in place. He turns his head to the side and sees Lothar, the older man watching him closely as if trying to decide if Khadgar is planning on running if he were to let go of him.   
“I was wrong,” Lothar says. “I thought pushing you away, keeping you safe would hurt less. I was wrong. I knew I couldn’t survive your death, but I couldn’t live without you by my side, I couldn’t...” He takes a calming breath and continues, “I’ve been searching frantically for you for days. I needed you to know… I love you so much, and it terrifies me. I know that I won’t be able to keep you completely safe. I wanted… I just wanted you to have a good life.”  
“How do you think I feel? I was sent away by the only person I’ve ever…” loved doesn’t even begin to describe what Khadgar feels for Lothar. It’s something more, something that Khadgar is almost certain there is no word for. It’s not something that can be described in words, only felt. It’s as if their souls, their very essences had intertwined making them into one being in two forms.  
“I was wrong. I know that. I can’t live without you, Khadgar. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can barely do my duties without feeling like I am nothing but an empty shell.”  
It’s then that Khadgar notices the dark circles under Lothar’s eyes. The normally well kept beard looks sloppy, those beautiful eyes are red. He moves closer to Lothar, resting his head against Lothar’s shoulder, “Never do something like this again, Anduin. I don’t think either of us could survive it.”  
Lothar tilts Khadgar’s face up so he can look into the mage’s eyes, “You have my vow. I will never again let my fear separate us. And if it looks like I’m about to, you stop me. Bind me up with magic, knock me out, whatever you need to do to prevent me from making the biggest mistake I have ever made again.” He kisses Khadgar then, the first kiss they had shared since everything went down.   
When the kiss ends Khadgar gives a brief look of disgust, he can see hurt on Lothar’s face and quickly explains, “I feel disgusting. I haven’t been clean in days.”  
Lothar just smiles at the mage, climbing out of bed, holding out his hand to pull Khadgar with him. Lothar leads them to the bathing tub, the one Khadgar had enchanted to be filled with hot, clean water whenever they wished to bathe. Lothar slowly undresses Khadgar, then undresses himself, climbing into the water. He smiles as Khadgar climbs in as well, pulling the mage against his chest, and begins to clean his love.  
-  
The Archmage gasps as he is flung back into his own body, his own time. He’d been interrupted in his discussion with the younger Khadgar, the moment the room had been breached he’d been flung back here. He looks down at his aged hands, sighing sadly. He’d been unable to warn the young mage of what was to come as he’d been too shocked and distracted by the revelation that that Khadgar had been involved with Lothar.   
Khadgar reset his spell ingredients, letting his mind search out another Khadgar’s, hopefully he’d be able to assist this one.


End file.
